warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thistleclaw
Thistleclaw is a gray tom, with three darker gray legs, ears and tailShown in the image in The Rise of Scourge, pgs 30-31, as well as a white-tipped tail and white tinged around his muzzleShown in the images in The Rise of Scourge, pgs 30-31. His fur is also spikyRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47. History 'In the Super Edition Series' Bluestar's Prophecy :Thistlekit is born to Poppydawn two moons after Bluekit and Snowkit were born. His siblings are Rosekit and Sweetkit. He is named by Bluekit because of his spiky gray-and-white fur that stuck up all over the place. He is annoyed when Bluekit and Snowkit become apprentices, commenting on how he is just as big as they are. When Snowpaw offers to teach him every battle move she knows, he only replies by telling her he's already better than she'll ever be. He is spotted by Snowpaw when she is out of the forest, playing with his sister, Rosekit. Later he is seen, complaining when Bluepaw is leaving to go to her first Gathering, annoyed once again that he is just as big as she is and states that he should go too. Windflight tells him he will be able to when he's an apprentice and nudges him back towards the nursery. :He offers to go to the fresh-kill pile with Lionkit and is told to go play outside the nursery. His siblings are more worried about the weather, but Thistlekit agrees with his mother when she tells them a warrior isn't afraid of the weather. He is once again seen, being spotted by Speckletail running towards the fresh-kill pile with his littermates. He was unable to see the vole Goosefeather was talking about and was silenced by Speckletail. He is mentioned by Leopardpaw that he would be the most trouble for them in the battle, to keep him quiet. The day before the battle with WindClan, he shows how he would battle a WindClan warrior, but is scolded by his mother for playing with his food. He is annoyed, telling her she just wants him to stay a kit forever and asks Pinestar if he can attend the battle. He is told no, because he is needed to guard the nursery. Thistlekit says that no cat will get past him and Pinestar calmly agrees. Thistlekit is happy at the response. On the day of the battle he is seen with Lionkit, fluffing up their pelts trying to look bigger. Later, Bluepaw sees him poking out of the nursery and disappearing inside, angry that he pulls back into safety of the nursery. :Thistlekit then becomes an apprentice with Sweetpaw and Rosepaw. His mentor is Adderfang. He starts taking a liking to Snowpaw, much to the annoyance of her sister, Bluepaw. :After a patrol by Snakerocks and a battle with a stray dog, Thistlepaw gets his warrior name, Thistleclaw. :He soon becomes mate to Snowfur. They have one kit, Whitekit. Leopardfoot's surviving kit, Tigerkit, Pinestar's son, is soon his apprentice and is almost as power-hungry for fighting as Thistleclaw was. Tigerpaw soon looks like a warrior and is hungry for battle like his mentor. Thistleclaw and Bluefur often argue when Bluefur is visting Whitekit, because even though the kit is kin to both of them, they still cannot stand each other. An example is when Bluefur argued that Snowfur needed to get out of camp to take a walk, but Thistleclaw wanted her to stay. Eventually, Bluefur convinced him, and they left camp. :When Bluefur comes back from a patrol and brings the news that Snowfur is dead, Thistleclaw grows furious with her, saying that if she hadn't made Snowfur leave camp then she wouldn't have died. :Thistleclaw becomes insane and paranoid after he became a warrior, an example of this is when on patrol with Bluefur and Tigerpaw, Thistleclaw ordered the attack on Tiny, later Scourge, the bloodthirsty leader of BloodClan. When Thistleclaw pins Oakheart down when he was alone in ThunderClan territory, he snaps and almost kills Oakheart before being again stopped by Bluefur. A sign of his growing paranoia and insanity is after Oakheart leaves, saying that he intends to become deputy, and later leader after Tawnyspots and Sunstar die respectively, and that he intends to "mark the borders in blood so that no other Clans or kittypets enter ThunderClan territory". Goosefeather predicted that he would lead the Clan down a path of bloodshed, evidenced when both Bluefur and Goosefeather see a vision when a smug Thistleclaw starts to have blood flow down his body, signaling the fact that Thistleclaw is inherently evil, and passes the traits of arrogance, paranoia, bloodlust, love of battle, and viciousness into his apprentice, Tigerpaw. :Many moons later Thistleclaw is found dead in a pool of blood. It is said that he died as he had lived- attacking a RiverClan patrol seeming somewhat hungry with revenge. In the Manga Series ''The Rise of Scourge :He was leading a patrol made up of Bluestar, Tigerstar, and himself. While patrolling their territory, they run into a kittypet, named Tiny. Thistleclaw thought he should be chased out, but Bluefur defends him, and says that he is only a kit. Thistleclaw said she was being soft on him, because he was a kittypet. He then asked his apprentice, Tigerpaw, what he thought, and Tigerpaw said that he thought that the kittypet should be taught a lesson. Thistleclaw asks him to attack, and Tigerpaw almost kills him before he was stopped by Bluefur, while Thistleclaw looked on, looking bored. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Former ThunderClan leader Owlstar says that if Bluestar had stayed in the nursery with her three kits, Thistleclaw would have become deputy. Owlstar also asks other StarClan cats, who out of them would have wanted to see more cats joining StarClan because of the battles Thistleclaw would have started? Character Pixels File:Thistleclaw(K).png|Kit File:Thistleclaw(A).png|Apprentice File:Thistleclaw.warrior.png|Warrior Family Members: '''Mate: ' :Snowfur: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 320Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: :Poppydawn: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Father: :Windflight: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Sisters: :Rosetail: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Sweetpaw: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Son: :Whitestorm: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandsons: :Sootfur: Revealed as Sorreltail's brother in The Darkest Hour, page 111 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Rainwhisker: Revealed as Sorreltail's brother in The Darkest Hour, page 111 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Granddaughters: :Sorreltail: Revealed as Whitestorm's daughter in The Darkest Hour, page 109 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Grandsons: :Molepaw: Revealed as Sorreltail's son in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Granddaughters: :Poppyfrost: Revealed as Sorreltail's daughter in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cinderheart: Revealed as Sorreltail's daughter in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Honeyfern: Revealed as Sorreltail's daughter in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandsons: :Unnamed Tom: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Unnamed She-cat: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony Thistleclaw's warrior ceremonyWarrior ceremony in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 286 Pinestar- :Clanmates! I can think of no better moment to give Thistlepaw his warrior name. :Step forward, young tom. Windflight- :A warrior already! Pinestar- :''From this moment, you will be known as Thistleclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and your fighting skill. ThunderClan will always remember your courage today, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Serve your Clan well. '' References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters